The present invention relates to a mechanical reducer case forming a guide rail for an opening, as well as a system for driving an opening into a closed position or into an open position.
In automobile construction, a limitation arises from the mass of the multitude of components of the vehicle. For example, the window lifts, which drive the windows, are subject to such a limitation, which also affects the design of all of the members of the window lift. The various members of a window lift are for example: an electric motor supplying mechanical energy for driving the window into a closed position or into an open position; a mechanical reducer converting the torque provided by the electric motor into torque driving the window, for example using an intermediate member such as a slider; a rail for guiding such a slider driving the window.
Each member of the window lift is then subject to limiting the overall mass of the components of the vehicle, the guide rails and window tracks in particular having a non-negligible mass.
There is therefore a need for a window lift having a reduced mass.